Absent Words
by CursedZodiac
Summary: This is Volt's story. A story of a Pikachu trying to find out about his lost past and stop Team Rocket along the way with the ones that he cares about.
1. Volt's Oath

_Absent Words_

**Prologue: Volt's Oath**

[Midnight: It was quiet in the world of Kanto. The moon cast a dim glow on everything that it's beams touched. A field, on the outskirts of Pewter City, was home to an underground base of a shady group of individuals called Team Rocket. They did what they pleased; however, unaware to their simple minds, a single, infamous pest was advancing on the base, one of many that Team Rocket had. It raced through the tall grass, with another creature close behind it. The small one came to a stop, now fully seen in the moonlight. It was a Pikachu, a male one. He had silver eyes, fierce yet soft. His tufts of hair were black, black markings on his feet and paws which were jagged at the top. A black ring around his neck that in the middle below his chin split into tips, and black markings on his back and pointed markings on his ears. The most noticeable black marking was on his forehead, a lightning bolt. He smirked as the other creature, a Houndoom surged toward him.]

Volt: [He back flipped over the canine, landed, and with great speed sped toward it. Volt then jumped into the air, pulled back his arm and as he did it lit up white, and he punched the Houndoom square in the cheek. He yelled in fury.] _"Brick Break!"_

Houndoom: [It yelped as it crashed to the ground. He opened an eye, with his teeth clenched shut in obvious pain. He growled.] "You..won't win.. You lowlife." [And like most Pokemon that suffer heavy damage, it fainted.]

Volt: [smirks] "We'll see about that, now won't we?" [His eyes traveled to the Team Rocket collar on the beast's neck. His eyes narrowed, teeth gritted in anger, and glared at the despicable thing.] "Tch!" [Volt the continued onward to the underground base that we had planned on messing with. He hated Team Rocket with a passion. And obtained extreme joy out of giving them headaches because of his meddling.]

[Team Rocket base, east sector: A pair of Team Rocket goons were standing in the hallway talking amongst themselves, unbeknownst to them that Volt was creeping up behind them. They didn't even notice him, when surely his foot steps on the metal floor would alert them. Maybe only Volt could hear it. Volt jumped into the air, not making a sound.]

Volt: [He spin kicked one in the head, then jumped from the first grunt to the wall. Then he punched the other grunt in the face. Both hardly making noises as they crashed to the floor. He stood up, wiping his paws against each other like he was cleaning them off. He looked down at them.] _"Well that was easy, this is a bit much.. I don't like how spread out they are and easy to dodge. I'm going to have to be careful.."_ [As he came in the middle of a four way hallway section, he heard growls and snarls. He looked all around him, and out of the shadows of the four other hallways came Houndour and Houdoom. A grimace appeared on his face.] _"Oh great.. I don't think even__** I**__ could take this many.."_

"Out of my way you filth. This Pikachu is mine.."

Volt: [He spun around, and when he stopped, his breathing going faster, he saw a female Pikachu. She had long tufts of hair, and triangle cheeks, the end of her tail in three tufts as well a Team Rocket collar adorning her neck and she was parting the group of Houndoom. A look of slight surprise shown on his face, because he was seeing his own kind helping Team Rocket.] "Who are you?" [He looked at her suspiciously.]

Pikachu: [A chuckle escaped her, then she glared at him intensely.] "I don't have to tell a maggot like you anything!" [And with that she punched Volt in the face, which sent him flying.]

Volt: "Tch!" [He flipped, landed, and then jumped at her and with his weight, tackled her to the ground. She was squirming and he struggled to keep her in place.] "Oh come on! Don't you see they're just using you? You are the maggot, because you're helping these criminals do terrible things to Pokemon and the Trainers who befriended them! Pokemon that love being with their Trainers and you're taking them away, doing tests and whatever else that pleases you sick people! What good is that going to do for anyone!" [His eyes were angry, yet sad, his body slightly shaking from his anger. The teeth in his mouth were clenched so tight, it looked like he was going to break his fangs.]

Pikachu: [Her eyes widened, then closed them tightly as she kicked him off her.] "What would you know huh! I don't need your self-righteous bull crap! [She was standing up now, paws in fists and frustration. She even blushed faintly.] You know nothing! [As she screamed this, past memories of pain and sorrow flash through her mind.]

Volt: [He knew that he wasn't going to change her mind this way. Volt could tell that she was stubborn, and she looked unstable with her yelling like that. So he decided not to fight her, but instead do what he came here to do and that was to destroy this base.] "All I know is that you've chosen the wrong side!" [Volt dashed toward her, then he pressed on his haunches and jumped over her, then continued to run.]

Pikachu: "Hey! Get back here you bastard! [The female Pikachu jumped, landed and then ran at high speeds then enveloped herself in light red electricity.] _"Volt Tackle!"_ [She hit Volt square in the back, causing an explosion which sent Volt into the wall. She skidded to a stop.]

Volt: "Ugh!" [He fell to the floor, and tried to get up grimacing in pain. He opened his left eye, squinting.] "Really! Are you seriously that ignorant!"

Pikachu: [She looked down at him silently, glaring at him. Their eyes met, and she couldn't help but feel this strong urge to let him live. She couldn't explain to herself why she would, when she would probably be beating him senseless at that moment. She then smirked, eyes closed and shrugging.] "You're not even worth killing like this, half dead. So it would be pointless and I'd get no pride out of it." [She then turned to walk away, but stopped.] "Also, the name's Kite. You would do well to remember that name, filth.." [The group of Houndoom and Houndoor look at Volt then Kite who motions them to walk away with her. They follow, leaving Volt there to perish.]

[Outside the base: It started to rain, thunder could be heard far off. Kite was standing outside, her arms folded. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the entrance to the underground base.]

Kite: [Laughs.] "Let's see if that brat can escape an explosion eh? If he can, I might consider making him my rival."

[Exploding noises started to appear, and then holes were being blown through the ground. Smoke billowed, it smelled rank with sulpher.]

[Inside: Fires sprang up everywhere, and one could hear the metal as it started to pop from the intense heat.]

Volt: [He slowly got up] _"Well at least she did the job for me.."_ [His eyes widened in surprise.]

**BOOM!**

Volt: [A blue-green sphere had surrounded him; he has used Protect.] _"I need to get my bloody tail out of here!"_

[Outside: The ground was starting to cave in, the smoke was a large black cloud in the sky. Crackling noises from the fires spewed embers in the air.]

Kite: "Hmph!" [As she turned around, she saw Volt. A very surprised look in her eyes. She couldn't believe the bastard actually survived that whole ordeal. Was he invincible? No way.] "So you lived huh?" [Folds her arms.] _"What the hell? I for sure thought he wasn't going to make it out.. What is he?"_

Volt: [He had burns all over his body, anyone could tell that this guy was exhausted. He was holding his right arm, trying to stand up and look defiant.] "Kite.. I swear an oath right here. I vow to stop evil where ever I see it. I vow to change your mind about the side you have chosen. I swear it." [Volt smirked, then he leaned forward and fell, half fainted.]

Kite: [As she looked down at him, the pack of Houndoom and Houndour surrounded him, but Kite outstretched her arm to stop them.] "Stop." [She eyed him, glaring while she did so.] "Tell me your name."

Volt: [Struggling to stay awake.] "It's.. Volt." [He lost consciousness.]

Kite: "Volt, huh? We'll see about that stupid oath of yours. I'll love watching that oath shatter into pieces.." [She left him there with the Houndoom and Houndour, following the Team Rocket members into trucks. She looked back at him one more time before she hopped into the truck. The doors shut and Kite put her paws to her face.]

_"The hell.."_

**End Prologue**

**Volt's Oath**


	2. Nightmare

_Absent Words_

**Chapter One: Nightmare**

[It had been a few weeks since Volt had met the enigmatic, fierce Pikachu who called herself Kite. Volt had been wandering around since then, trying to find more Team Rocket activity. He was beginning to think he had gotten rid of them all, but they were probably just hiding like the cowards they are. The bored male Pikachu began to walk through a forest, green but it had an ominous feeling. This made Volt keep up his guard as fiercely as Kite had attacked him on their first meeting.]

**Volt: **[Walking, thinking about what he was going to do next. He twitched an ear in annoyance as he was beginning to become impatient on not having fought Team Rocket for a week or two.] _"It's odd that Team Rocket hasn't attacked any Pokemon Centers yet, I wonder if they're planning something malicious." _[Then a rustling in the bushes caught his attention. He jumped back, skidding before a pair of large, black claws hit the dirk with a loud thud.] _"What the hell was that!" _[His silver eyes traveled up. His eyes widened at the sight his eyes beheld. In front of him was a female Absol that was dark blue in color with strange white markings. Her face was white, and her gem on her forehead was red instead of just the normal black protrusion. He couldn't fully see one of her eyes as it was hid by her side bangs. She gave him a menacing snarl.]

**?: **"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" [She spread her legs into a battle stand, preparing for an attack unless he didn't give her the answer she was looking for. The Absol lowered herself so she was barely hovering off the ground.]

**Volt: **[He lowered himself to all fours as well, as he could move faster if she tried to attack him once again.] "I'm just passing through, there is no need to attack me like that!" [Begins to lower his guard, giving her a gentle look.] "I'm not here to hurt you-"

**?: **"How do I know that you're not one of Team Rockets goon Pokemon, huh!" [Her oddly shaped scythe-like addition on the right side of her head began to glow with a bright, white light. The Absol brought her head back then flung it forward, releasing a white crescent blade at Volt.] "_Razor Wind_!"

**Volt: **[Eyes widen.] "_Protect_!" [He shot his right paw out, then at blinding speed a blue-green transparent sphere encased him. The Razor Wind meeting his Protect and it shattered to pieces against it. He furrowed his brow at her.] "I don't know what you're even talking about!" [Grits his teeth.] "I don't want to have to fight you about nothing!"

**?: **[Growls, baring her fangs.] "Liar!" [Jumps at him, her scythe lighting up white once more.]

**Volt: **[Obviously it was futile to try and talk this Absol out of it. He would have to use force. He jumped up, his tail glowing white also.] "_Iron Tail_!" [Spins, hitting her with his tail into her side which knocks her towards a tree.]

**?: **[She recovers, jumping from the tree to the ground. The Absol runs to him, then stops as she reels up- Her fangs grow longer and glow white.] "_Crunch_!"

**Volt: **[His eyes widen again, jumping to the side as she chomps down into the dirt and it explodes in to dust.] _"Holy crap this woman is crazy!"_ [He jumps on her back, pulling at her white mane.] "Hold still!" [His paw turns into a fist, then it glows white.] "_Brick Break_!" [Poised to punch.]

**?: **"Oh no you don't!" [Flings him off her, then her scythe turns purple-pink.] "_Psycho Cut_!" [Four crescent shaped blades of the same color surge towards Volt.]

**Volt: **[Surprised, then smirks.] "_Jewel Blade_!" [Two sickle-like red blades appear from his arms. He slashes at all four of them, canceling the moves out. He lands, baring his fangs.] "I am not apart of Team Rocket, dammit! I don't have the stupid collar!" [Points at his neck.] "Look!"

**?: **[Raises a brow, pausing for a moment as she looks at his neck. Sure enough, no collar. She had this enormous feeling of stupidity well up inside her. She looked away.] "I-I'm sorry. I guess in my fury I didn't realize you didn't have a collar.." [Glances at him.] "Let's start over then... My name is Fuin."

**Volt: **[A sweat droplet slid down his temple. She was very easy to forgive others.] "I'm called Volt."

**Fuin: **"So what are you here for anyway~?" [Walks up to him, a grin plastered to her face as she brings her face close to his.]

**Volt: **[An awkward blush appears on his cheeks. He doesn't like women so close to him.] "I-I've been looking for Team Rocket for a couple of weeks now. I haven't found a sign of them since I attacked a base near Pewter City. Have you seen any of them?"

**Fuin: **[Turns her head away.] "Yes, unfortunately.. They set up a large camp here in the forest. The Pokemon around here are terrified that they'll be taken away. I've tried making them leave myself, but they just have too many.." [She looks at him through sad, half-lidded eyes.] "If you're looking for Team Rocket to stop them, I can take you there."

**Volt: **_"So they're causing trouble even in a place like this.. How much longer are they going to toy with us?" _[Gives her a weak grin.] "I'll save you guys. Maybe we can get rid of them together? Two is always better than one, right?" [Full grin.]

**Fuin: **[Smiles, eyes closed.] "Yes! Thank you!"

[The duo proceed through the forest, talking amongst themselves as they try to make a plan. Fuin knows that there are at least ten Team Rocket grunts there. She doesn't know how many Pokemon they have with them. She suggested that she could scope it out before they attack. They arrived at a small clearing in the forest, but it looked like it had been attacked. Fuin ran to an Arcanine.]

**Fuin: **"W-What happened here!" [A fearful look on her face.]

**Arcanine: **"Fuin, there you are! I thought they captured you too-"

**Volt: **"Never mind that friend, what happened?" [Looks at the large orange beast, curious.]

**Arcanine: **"They came and took some of the Pokemon, Fuin! If we don't get them back by tomorrow, we'll never see them again!" [There was sadness in his voice and face. He looked as if he himself was the reason why they were gone.] "I couldn't protect them.."

**Volt: **[He shook his head.] "No.. I'm sure you did everything in your power to save them." [A thoughtful look appeared on his face.] "Was there a strong Pokemon among them?" [He was thinking it was Kite.]

**Fuin: **[She spoke this time, looking at Volt.] "There is.. I've seen him before. He's this powerful looking Raichu.. I've never seen one before like him." [Looks away.]

**Volt: **"A Raichu, huh?" [Sighs.] "Fuin, I know you want to save them but we need to rest first. We spent all our energy.."

**Fuin: **[Narrows her eyes at the dirt, as her claws dig into it.] "Alright.. But not too long, we have to save them as fast as possible." [Goes and lies down by herself.]

**Arcanine: **[Smiles at Volt gently.] "Don't mind Fuin, she's just very worried." [Walks away to see to the other Pokemon.]

**Volt: **[Lays down on his back, looking up at the stars. Sighs, then turns on his side.] _"I'll make sure that Team Rocket pays for what they have done.."_

[It was late into the night, not even dawn yet. Volt was still sleeping, but Fuin couldn't sleep a wink. She kept debating whether or not to leave Volt, and go save them herself. But she knew she couldn't face them without his help. He was strong, stronger than anyone she had seen before. She guessed he knew how to fight Team Rocket. She went over to him, pawing him.]

**Fuin: **"Volt.." [She whispered.] "Volt, please.. I can't wait any longer."

**Volt: **[Slowly opens an eye, slightly irritated.] "Fuin.. it's not even morning yet.." [Sits up, rubbing his eyes.] "What now?"

**Fuin: **[Growls.] "I can't sit here and wait any longer! I'm going to go, whether you want to or not!" [Gets up, walking in the direction of the Team Rocket camp.]

**Volt: **[Sighs, giving her a gentle yet mocking smile.] "Well you can't go alone, I said. I'll go with you." [He walks next to her.] "Friends have to stick together, right?" [Grins.]

**Fuin: **[A bright smile appears on her face, as her eyes light up.] "Oh Volt!" [Hugs him.] "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

**Volt: **[Whole face turns red.] "Ack! G-Get off!"

[At the Team Rocket camp, the grunts were sitting among themselves talking. The captured Pokemon were locked up in iron cages, the Pokemon owned by the grunts guarded them. The Raichu that Fuin had spoken of was sitting by the fire. He had a Team Rocket collar adorning his neck. He looked to be a division leader, unlike the rest of the Pokemon affiliated with Team Rocket. Volt and Fuin had sneaked up them, making sure to keep themselves hidden.]

**Volt: **[Scans the area with his eyes, spotting the captured Pokemon. He begins to whisper.] "Look, they're over there." [Narrows his eyes.] "This is going to be more troublesome than I thought it was going to be.. There's so many of them.." [Looks to Fuin.] "Fuin, can you take out the Pokemon guarding the prisoners? I can create a distraction for the others."

**Fuin: **[A worried look crosses her face.] "Are you sure? That Raichu is with the others-"

**Volt: **[Shakes his head.] "I'll be fine. I can handle a few measly humans and a Raichu." [Smirks.]

**Fuin: **[Nods, then disappears into the darkness.]

**Volt: **[He slinks toward the camp in the darkness, trying to keep from the glum light of the fire. Volt was trying to come up with a way to hit all the grunts at once so he could just deal with the Raichu. He heard a loud smash, then the grunts got up to see what it was. He hoped Fuin would be alright. Carefully he moved towards the Raichu. He readied his haunches, about to pounce.]

**?: **"I know you're there. You're so loud, I could hear your breathing." [The Raichu turned around, smirking at Volt.] "Well, I'll be damned.. It's you." [His red eyes wandered to the Lightning Bolt marking on Volt's forehead.]

**Volt: **[Looks at the Raichu suspiciously.] "How do you know who I am?" [He certainly never met this Raichu before. He stood up, tense.]

**?: **[Chuckles, giving Volt a devious grin.] "Well ain't that a bitch, not being able to know. If you can put a scratch on me, I'll tell you my name at least." [Doesn't even go into a battle stance.]

**Volt: **[Glares, baring his fangs.] "You're just that confident, huh! Well I'll break it!" [Jumps into the air, to jump kick the Raichu.]

**Raichu: **[Smirks, grabbing Volt's foot then slamming him into the dirt hard.] "Ha! Is that the best you can do? Cause if that's it, you might as well grab your friend and get the hell outta here!" [His tail glows white.] "_Iron Tail_!" [Brings his tail down.]

**Volt: **[Shuts his eyes tightly.] "_Protect_!" [The blue-green sphere appears, blocking the Iron Tail. Opens his eyes, then smirks weakly.] "Ha." [Back flips away, in his battle stance again.] "Come at me if you're so friggen awesome." [Smirks.]

**Raichu: **[Smirks deviously, then snaps a glare at Volt.] "I'll teach you to watch your tongue!" [Runs at Volt then his right paw glows white, poises to punch Volt.]

**Volt: **[He uses Protect once again, smirking.] "Try to hit me now, jerkwad!"

**Raichu: **[Laughs.] "I will!" [Smirks.] "_Feint_!" [Punches the Protect, shattering it. He grins at Volt's surprised face, then connects his fist with the Pikachu's cheek which sends him flying.] "You should know your own moves better!" [Chuckles. The Raichu then walks to Volt, whipping his tail. He becomes outlined in white as he whispers.] "_Bide_!" [Puts himself in a battle stance, motioning Volt to him.] "Bring it!"

**Volt: **[Grits his teeth, becoming extremely pissed off. Jumps backwards, going to all fours. His cheeks static a lightning blue color, then he becomes fully enveloped in it. Runs towards the Raichu at an extreme speed.] "_Volt Tackle_!"

**Raichu: **[Smirks, becoming enveloped in a white ball of light as Volt's Volt Tackle hits him. He watches Volt step back, in amazement as the attack did nothing. The Raichu brings both his paws forward, smirking.] "This is what happens when you don't know moves!" [Fires a beam of yellow light at Volt. It connects, as Volt had no time to react. It sends Volt across the dirt ground, rolling a few times. The Raichu laughs mockingly.] "I didn't know I'd be fighting someone as stupid as you are."

**Volt: **[As he tried to prop himself up, some blood trickled from the side of his mouth. He was badly scratched and beat up. Volt clearly didn't want to give up. He was panting now, slumped over glaring at the Raichu.] "I won't stop till all those Pokemon you captured are set free!" [He took this moment to run up to the Raichu while he was distracted. His tail lit up white.] "_Iron Tail_!" [Jumps and spins to try and hit the Raichu.]

**Raichu: **[Gasps as he tries to dodge it, unfortunately he couldn't dodge the whole thing. The tip of Volt's Iron Tail grazed his cheek, causing him to bleed. He looks at Volt, almost surprised. No one, not even some of his more powerful Pokemon in his division could touch him. The teeth in his mouth grit, going to Volt and grabbing him by the fur under his chin. He lifted him off the ground.] "You think you're hot shit, don't you?" [He then smirks.] "Well I suppose you think are, since you promise Kite a load of bullshit.."

**Volt: **[Opens an eye, surprised but winces.] "What? H-How do you know who Kite?" [On closer inspection, this Raichu looked a bit like Kite to him.] _"Are they related somehow?" _[He felt the Raichu's grip loosen, as he was dropped to the ground.] "Ugh!" [Props himself up on an elbow, looking at the Raichu.] "W-What are you doing?"

**Raichu: **"This is more trouble than it should have been. All the Pokemon escaped, and if we tried to get them again.. The stronger Pokemon in the that little village will be more than we would want to handle a second round. So.. I'll let you go, Volt. But mark my words, if I see you again.. I won't hesitate to try and hurt you or capture you even." [Turns around, looking at his collar. Puts his paw to it.] "I can tell you won't stop till you change Kite's mind.." [Glances at him.] "Just don't skrew it up." [Smirks.] "By the way, my name is Raid. I'm the leader of Division 5, and also Kite's superior and-" [Chuckles.] "Her older brother~" [Begins to walk away to find the other Rockets.] "Later Volt." [Waves.]

**Volt: **[Faintly blushes, out of enthrallment. Raid, even though he got his ass handed to him, was a pretty cool guy. He was even more surprised at the fact that Raid was Kite's older brother. He didn't think she had a family. Volt tries to pick himself up, and he barely does so. He winced.] _"Hell.. Raid really let me have it." _[Wipes the blood from his mouth. He spots Fuin coming to him. She looked alright, with barely any scratches on her.] "I'm glad you're ok.."

**Fuin: **[Chuckles at him. ] "At least I didn't get beat to hell.. Jeez what'd he do to you?" [Let's Volt use her as support.] "He is really strong, huh?" [Begins walking with Volt.]

**Volt: **[Coughs slightly.] "Y-Yeah.. I just wanted to hit him once to learn his name.. His name is Raid." [Smiles lightly as he looks down.] "He's pretty cool, even if he's with Team Rocket.."

**Fuin: **[Chuckles lightly, glancing at him.] "You like the strangest people, Volt. Come on, let's get you back to the village." [They both disappear into the forest.]

[It had been a couple of days since Volt came to that small Pokemon village. He'd been asleep for that long. Fuin didn't know why. Maybe it was because of that battle with Raid. She had decided that once he woke up, she'd help him in any way that she could. She owed him that much at least.]

**Volt: **[He stirs, opening his eyes. He looks around, seeing the place lively with Pokemon. Fuin was sitting next to him.] "How long was I out?" [Sits up, light headed.]

**Fuin: **"Two days. You must've really over worked yourself fighting him." [Laughs, then looks at him with a thankful look.] "Thank you Volt for helping me rescue my friends. If it weren't for you, they'd be gone with Team Rocket.." [Nuzzles his cheek with her nose, which causes Volt to blush. Her eyes look at the ground when she pulls away.] "I want to come with you. I want to help in any way possible." [Looks at him.]

**Volt: **[Surprised.] "R-Really?" [Grins, eyes closed.] "That would be great!" [Pats her.] "You can be the one that gathers intelligence for me. I mean, you're so good at being stealthy.. I didn't even notice you were stalking me till you tried attacking me." [Smirks.] "With you doing that for me, I'll always know everything. Could you do that?" [Smiles.]

**Fuin: **[Smiles.] "Of course I can. I'm not exactly good at fighting anyhow. I'm glad to be of service, Volt." [Bows her head.] "You should probably get going now, huh?"

**Volt: **[Stands up.] "Yeah. Thank you, Fuin."

**Arcanine: **[Comes up to them.] "So, you're both leaving now I assume?" [Sits down, towering over the two of them.]

**Volt: **"Yeah. Thanks for letting me crash here." [Chuckles, looking up at the Arcanine.] "I hope you all live peacefully from now on."

**Arcanine: **"No, Volt, thank you for saving them all. If it weren't for you, I'd be living with the guilt my entire life. You have everyone's gratitude." [Smiles, then leaves.]

**Fuin: **[Smiles.] "Well, we should go."

**Volt: **"Why, of course." [Grins.]

[The two leave the forest. After about an hour or so, they come to a dirt road. The sun at it's highest point in the sky. It hasn't been this nice for awhile now. Maybe the sun was smiling on them for stopping Team Rocket.]

**Volt: **[Looks to Fuin.] "I'll see you later?"

**Fuin: **"You bet your bottom dollar!" [Smiles.] "Later!" [Dashes off.]

**Volt: **[Proceeds to walk down the dirt road.] _"I wonder if I'll see Kite again.." _[Grins to himself.] "I know I will.."

**End Chapter One**

**Nightmare**


End file.
